


The Sixty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [62]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixty-second Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixty-second Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly...but not always!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

It was not all that unusual for Jim to hear his roommate mutter and curse while reading his newsgroups or the paper. He didn't usually do so while watching the news though. 

"Blair?" 

"What?" The growl that accompanied the word was worthy of a wolf. 

"Something wrong?" Jim tried to keep his tone of voice neutral. 

"Man, just when you think we're _getting_ somewhere, you hear something like this... the news this last week has SUCKED! Enlightenment is stumbling in our society, man, and it isn't pretty." 

"That story was about Italy, Sandburg. Not exactly our society." 

"Well, in a way it is, with the number of Italian immigrants in the US. Anyway, how can _anyone_ in their right mind think that rape isn't rape if the woman is wearing jeans?? That ruling set women back decades!! Right back to blaming the victim!" 

"Well, you're right, of course. I've heard all sorts of excuses from guys I've arrested, but not one of em used the Blue Jean Defense. Probably won't be long before some one here tries it." 

"Well, that isn't all. There's this kid in California. Not even 18, yet and this is the second time this kid has been beaten nearly to death for admitting he is gay. They even carved 'fag' on his arms and stomach. Can you imagine what that kid is going through? If the plastic surgeon tries really hard he may be able to cover the scars on his body, but what about that kid's soul?" 

"I know, Chief, I know." 

"And there's there's the hate crime in Texas. A couple of rednecks drag a black man to death and then claim it wasn't racially motivated. The one on trial has a body art that not only identify him as a neo-Nazi, but one picture shows a black man being hung. Can you believe some one would decorate their bodies with such hateful things?" 

"I know..." Jim tried to soothe his lover, enfolding him in strong arms. 

"You know, sometimes I wish every city had a Sentinel to protect it." 

"Me, too, love. Me, too." 

\--end-- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hi Blair! Just got your message on the machine." 

"Hello Annie! Thanks for calling back so quickly. Naaa, nothing special. Just wanted to talk to you." 

"That's nice. What are you doing today?" 

"We just watched a movie we'd rented." 

A metallic click in the background. 

Blair shrieked, which would have caused serious damage to Annie's eardrums, wouldn't she be as deaf as Diefenbaker anyway. 

"Blair?? Blair, are you all right?" 

"Jim! JIIMMMMM! Jim, you're hurting me!" 

"Blair, what's wrong?" 

"JIIIMMMMMM! I hate you!" 

"Blair, talk to me!" Annie was really concerned. 

"He's nuts! He handcuffed my ankles!" 

Picking up the other phone Jim said proudly, "I feet-cuffed him!" 

"Errrr, should I call you back later?" Annie asked, grinning wickedly. 

"Naaa," Jim said. "We watched  The Rock and I just wanted to give Blair the authentic feeling!" 

"Jim! Take them off! They are too tight! Jim! Jim? Where are you going? JIIIIIMMMMM!" Blair shrieked again. 

"Blair, you okay?" 

"That bastard! He put these things on me real tight and scratched my skin. Feet-cuffed me! And now he's left the room! And I can't follow, 'cause these things are really annoying. JIIIIMMMMMM!" 

Blair was somewhere between rage and laughter. 

"Well," Annie said dryly, "It's always good to know the kinks your partner is into." 

"But _I_ am not into this! _Man_ , I am _sooo_ not into this! JIMMMMM! Get your sorry ass back here and take these damn cuffs off!!!!" 

Annie giggled. 

"This is _so_ not funny, Annie." 

"Try to put yourself in my place, Blair. Wouldn't you think this is funny?" 

"Grrrrrr! Oh, he's back!" 

"He got the keys?" 

"Yeah, thank goodness! Jesus, Jim, what were you thinking?" 

A low chuckle from Jim in the background. 

"Look at this, man! You scratched my ankle! This hurts!" 

"Poor baby! Let me kiss it better!" Annie heard Jim say. 

"Jim! I'm on the phone here! What will Annie think?" 

"I think what I want anyway," Annie giggled. 

"Jim! Jiiim! Stop that! That tickles!" 

and then 

"Jim, c'mon man, I'm trying to talk to Ammmmmpfhhh..." 

Blair, already breathing a little more heavy than usual, said: "I call you back, Annie!" and hung up. 

"Have fun, you guys!" Annie said and grinned broadly, already thinking about a way to tell the whole list about it. 

The End 

Anja  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim." Blair's voice floated out between the French doors of the new study. 

"What, Chief?" 

"You were in the army, do you know anything about military tactics, strategy, stuff like that?" 

"Tactics? Strategy? What do you need to know stuff like that for? You're not planning a raid on our neighbours, are you? I told you, I'd go talk to them about the noise tomorrow." Curious, Jim's head poked into the smaller room. 

Looking up as Jim's voice got closer, Blair smiled at his lover's expression. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just that I got the latest move on that Warhammer game I've joined and it looks like I'm going into battle this round." 

"Warhammer? You mean that silly game with figurines and stuff? I didn't know you played with toys, Chief." 

"Well, yeah. I guess I do. See some of my friends at the U started playing. Sort of a way to take a break every once in a while. They invited me in and I thought I'd give it a try. So far there have been a couple of battles, nothing serious, but in this past turn I was double crossed by what I thought was an ally and now I have a huge army attacking me in my homeland. I'm grossly outnumbered and I suck at strategy, so I'm looking to get all the help I can find. I just automatically thought of you, you know, since you've got all that covert ops training and all." 

"Covert ops training and all?" Jim's voice was amused. 

"Yeah. I figured you might as well put it to good use and help me out here." 

"Put it to good use? I'll show you putting it to good use." 

"Ah, man, Jim. No. No. Stop!  <gasp> <tickle> I'm not kidding, Jim. I still have 30 emails from students I have to get through and then I've got to read 80 pages for my meeting with my advisor tomorrow. I don't have time for this....." 

Jim laughed quietly as he threw his gasping and protesting partner over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. <Maybe if he's lucky I'll put on some face paint and show him what I _really_ learned in covert ops.... >

finis 

Kelly  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked up from the Jags game as Blair, laughing, opened the front door of their apartment and tumbled inside, tossing backpack and coat toward the table. "Hey, Chief," he called. "What's up?" 

Blair draped himself over the back of the couch, wrapped one hand around the back of Jim's neck, and pulled their mouths together for a long, passionate greeting. "Got a riddle for you, babe," he said when he was done. "Wanna play?" 

Jim grinned. "Sure, let's hear it." 

"Okay: he's big, he's purple, and," Blair snorted, bit his lip, and managed to finish, "he's your best friend." 

"Oh, I think I know!" Jim replied, laughing as he grabbed Blair's shoulders and hauled his lover over the back of the couch onto his lap. He dug his fingers into Blair's stomach, making the other man shriek with laughter, and nimbly unfastened Blair's belt and trousers. Jim hummed happily as he slid around on the couch until he had his head in Blair's crotch and could pull the tip of Blair's hardening cock into his mouth. Blair bucked and flailed under him, pounding one fist into the edge of the couch as he yelled encouragement and profanity and eventually an undulating sort of howl as he pumped semen down Jim's throat. 

"Oh," Blair said, letting his head fall back onto the cushions with a thump. Jim rested his chin on Blair's hip and grinned up at him. "That was a _really_ good guess, man, but the answer to the riddle is actually Barney." 

Jim blinked. "Barney?" he repeated. 

"You know. The big, purple, friendly dinosaur? But I like the way your mind works..." 

;-) 

cmshaw  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Sandburg, what the hell is this?" Jim yelled from the bathroom. 

"What?" Blair thought hastily.  <Did I leave a mess again? Didn't it meet 'Detective Cleanliness' standards?>

"This," Jim said, holding the item in his hand like it had offended him personally. 

<Shit, I thought I put that away.>

"It's a dildo, Jim." 

"I know what it is, smart ass. What I want to know, is why is this in my bathroom?" 

Without missing a beat Blair answered truthfully, "Well, up until an hour ago it was in my ass." 

Jim didn't say a word, he just turned and threw it in the trash can. 

"Why'd you do that? I might need that again, " Blair said angrily. 

"No, you won't. 'Cause I'll already be there." 

Blair laughed as Jim threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. He dropped Blair heavily on the bed and waited until he had his attention. 

"You okay with this?" Jim asked. 

"Like you wouldn't believe!!!" 

\--end-- 

Lisa  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Quiet oozed through the night, broken only by the occasional cat in an alley yowl and the muted keystrokes of Detective Ellison's companion. 

Bringing the laptop on a stakeout might not be proper police procedure, but Sandburg wasn't proper police, so the violation slid right past the bureaucrats and under Captain Bank's nose. 

Sipping the coffee Blair had brought from a thermos, Jim scooted his leg over until it touched Blair's, and received a tilted head and a grin for his trouble. 

"You look busy, Chief." The whisper was very soft. The quiet of the night weighed down on them, pressured them into keeping its way. 

"I screwed up, man." The grad student shrugged and scooted one booted foot over the hump in the middle of the truck floor, to rub against Jim's foot. 

"It can't be that bad." Grinning, Jim turned and stared past his lover's head at the building they were watching. An abandoned warehouse, only one in a two-mile stretch of them, down by the docks, where Major Crime thought a serial car-jacker might be hiding his merchandise. But he only struck once a week, and all they had to go on was evidence provided by Jim's senses, linking dirt in the tires of a recovered Lexus to this area that had been a huge fish market decades years ago, where rock salt and scales were ground into the dirt so heavily that Jim had identified the scales by the type of fish, orange roughy. A visit to an antique dealer who specialized in Cascade's history had yielded a map of the fish market and now here they were, parked where the stand that had sold roughy had been -- seventy-some years ago. 

"An article that I hadn't read, about anthropology in business, was posted to one of the mailing lists I'm on. I deleted it because it didn't apply to me, it wasn't relevant. Then yesterday I was talking to Simon and he said that Daryl was interested in Anthro but he didn't think there were that many job opportunities. So, of course, I said I would send him that article...." 

"But you deleted it." Wiggling his foot against Blair's, Jim smiled, still watching the warehouse. Playing footsie in the truck in the middle of the night on stakeout. Another reason he was grateful to have Blair in his life. 

Blair's wiggled back, and then slid up over the top of Jim's, rubbing gently, mimicking other acts. 

The big man sighed, feeling the first rush of arousal, smelling it on his partner. 

"So ask the list if someone saved it and can send it to you." He said. "You'll probably have an answer by the time we get home." 

"Probably." Blair agreed, checking his watch. "But I'll be too busy then to read it." 

He looked at Jim with a promise in his eyes and Jim checked his own watch as Blair began typing in the message. 

Only an hour and a half to go. Then Blair would _definitely_ be too busy to check his email. 

\--fini-- 

saraid  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

"Man, I can't believe this! A-GAIN with the bouncing!" 

Jim looked up from his desk to look at Rafe. He caught Blair's eye and raised one eyebrow, Jim's shorthand for 'go see what's going on'. 

Blair grinned and got up from his chair, always interested in what was going on with the handsome detective. He sauntered over and leaned in close, murmuring in Rafe's ear, "What's up?" while sliding one hand down Rafe's back to rest just at his waistband. 

Rafe slid back in his chair, startled, then relaxed to grin up at Sandburg. "You just love to do this, don't you, Blair?" he asked in a low voice, hoping not too many would hear the humor and affection in his voice. Not waiting for an answer, he went on in a normal speaking tone. "This sharpshooters' mailing list is driving me crazy. All the users on hotmail.com seem to have either disappeared, or else hotmail is bouncing their mail. Now, in our line of work, I expect some folks to drop off the list from time to time, out of town assignments and stuff, but not 35 of them all at once!" 

Blair shifted his weight to press his groin against Rafe's bicep as he leaned over to read the error message on the screen. "Yep, I'd say it's a hotmail problem, no doubt." Rolling his hardening cock against Rafe one more time as he shifted, Blair casually suggested, "Why don't you tell 'em about Yahoo?" 

A long moment later, Rafe pulled his eyes from Blair's pants to his face. "Yahoo?" he repeated. 

Blair's smile widened, and he stepped back enough to let the man concentrate. "Yeah. Yahoo.com offers free e-mail, just like hotmail does, but it's a lot more reliable to use. You should tell them that they're losing mail, and suggest the folks move to Yahoo." 

"So, it's just <http://www.yahoo.com> and then, what, hit the "mail" link?" 

"Yep, you got it." Blair paused, then asked more quietly, "So, what're ya doing for lunch today? Cause if you like, I'd be happy to grab something with you...." 

Rafe grinned, and asked teasingly, "Is Jim going to be... coming, too?" 

From across the room, they both heard the older detective chime in, "He most certainly is, and more than once, if I predict right!" 

\--end-- 

Ann  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Jim opened the loft door Thursday evening to a familiar sight: his spectacled lover sitting cross-legged on the couch, half buried and fully absorbed by books and papers and magazines. Damn. It had been a long day at the station, and he could really use one of those patented Sandburg neck rubs. 

You know, as an appetizer to some _other_ rubbing. 

But it looked like academia had its tendrils wrapped around his beloved guppy tonight. Jim sighed. 

The paper mountain threatened avalanche as Blair looked up, grinned, and began to work his way out of the morass. "Jim! Man, it's really a shame you got stuck with a panther as a spirit guide, when you could have had a South American armadillo." 

Jim frowned at this twist in logic as he headed to the fridge for a beer. "Develop a sudden cat allergy, Chief?" 

"No, no, I was just reading this article in _Discover_ magazine -- I know, I know, it's not directly anthro related, but it's always got some cool blurbs about this and that --" Blair paused for both breath and to remove a particularly clingy journal from its flannel entrapment, then made his way over to Jim. "Anyway, there's this article by this postdoc, name of Diane Kelly, who's the only scientist in the world currently studying the biomechanics of the mammalian penis." 

Jim choked slightly on his beer. "Did you say penis?" 

"Yeah, man -- you all right? -- Anyway, she's made a career out of it. And this article says that the average male South American armadillo has a penis that's _two-thirds_ as long as his _entire body_." 

The beer bottle, on its way to Jim's lips moments before, was placed firmly on the counter. "You got a complaint about my equipment, Chief?" 

Blue eyes grew wide. "No, man. No way." Blair grinned. "But you got to admit, it's pretty impressive." 

Jim grunted. "Damned hard to get your pants fitted, though." He reached for his beer, only to find it had been pilfered away. 

Blair swallowed distractedly as he resumed his reading. "Oh, weird..." 

Accepting defeat, Jim reached back into the fridge for another cold one. "It gets worse?" 

"Says here that guppies don't have penises per se... they've got modified anal fins that flip forward and roll into a _tube_... wild..." Blair's voice drifted off. 

"That's wrong." 

The flat denial tore Blair's attention away from the magazine. "What, you some kind of guppy penis expert?" 

"As a matter of fact," Jim said, reaching for Blair's belt and tugging him closer, "I'm doing my doctoral thesis on the subject." 

A beer-chilled hand slipped into Blair's pants, and all the poor student could offer in resistance was a shudder. "Jim... I didn't know you were such ahhhh! Mmmm... a devoted student..." Words trailed off into a low moan as Jim took his research subject in hand. 

"Yup. Wanna see my notes, Guppy?" 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, like that, right there! I mean... ahem..." Dilated blue eyes looked up at the taller man. "You've got to do some tests, right?" 

Jim chuckled, and knelt on the floor, working on the belt buckle. 

"Could take years." 

finis 

Sarah  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Blair, shut down the computer. Do you remember our last phone bill?? You've been surfing through the internet for at least an hour!" 

"Jim.. I am looking for a Star Trek Voyager and a Star Trek Deep Space Nine list a friend of mine is desperately searching for. She has very limited internet access and can't search for herself. Jim, you really don't have no idea how many Star Trek sites there are..." 

"Shut that damned thing down and come cuddle, Blair..." 

-end- 

Chris  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Jim..." Blair looked up from the tomatoes he was chopping with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Hmm?" Jim darted a glance at his lover over the top of the book he was reading. 

"I was just thinking..." 

Jim put down the book, marking his place carefully as he teased, "Oh, no! Not _that_!" 

Blair rolled his eyes and dumped the tomatoes in a bowl. After rinsing the cutting board, he started on the cilantro. "Seriously. I was contemplating our vision... thinking about the panther and the wolf." 

Jim nodded in encouragement. He still felt a little ill when he thought about the events leading up to their shared vision, but if Blair wanted to discuss it how could he refuse? How could he refuse Blair anything? 

"Well, most primitive tribes believe everyone has an animal spirit. We know yours is the panther. Mine is the wolf. But what do you think Simon's is? And Rafe? And H? It's just something I can't help wondering about." 

"Hmmmm... good question. I think, maybe, Rafe is a cat. Not a farm cat, either... something fastidious and finicky. H is a bear. Maybe a brown bear, maybe a grizzly, I'm not sure. Simon... huh! I don't know." 

"I see Rafe as more of a raccoon. I agree on Henri's. Definitely a bear! But I can't pin Simon's either." 

-fini- 

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: The Amish Elevator 

"Jim! [gasp] Oh, man. [laughter] Jim, you gotta read this! [giggle] 

"What's so funny? It had better not be weird pictures again!" 

"Oh, hey no, this is a story a friend sent me, said he felt I was a little down and just wanted to cheer me up. 'Cause I missed hearing the interview of the guys on that LA Radio show, honest!" [still giggling wiping his eyes] 

"Okay, let me see." {rolling eyes} 

* * *

An Amish Boy and his Father were visiting a mall. They were amazed by almost everything they saw, but especially by two shiny, silver walls that could move apart and back together again. The boy asked his father, "What is this, Father?" The father (never having seen an elevator) responded, "Son, I have never seen anything like this in my life, I don't know what it is." 

While the boy and his father were watching wide-eyed, an old lady in a wheelchair rolled up to the moving walls and pressed a button. The walls opened and the lady rolled between them into a small room. The walls closed and the boy and father watched small circles of lights with numbers above the walls light up. They continued to watch the circles light up in the reverse direction. The walls opened up again and a beautiful 24 year old woman stepped out. 

The father, not taking his eyes off the young woman, said quietly to his son, "Go get your Mother." 

* * *

"Sandburg! [chuckle] your friends are weird, but I'm glad to see you smile. Come, babe, I have a pretty good idea how to cheer you up too!" {rustle of clothing moving, zipper sliding down, slurp} 

"Oh, oh, Jimmmmmmmmm.............." 

;-) 

Tricia  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Blair. I'm home." Jim shut the door behind and tossed the keys into the basket. "I picked up the mail from downstairs." 

"Yeah, whatever." Blair didn't look up from the keyboard of his computer. 

"It looks like your grant came in." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"There's a letter from your mother here. She's in Bora Bora." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Simon stripped naked in Major Crime and danced on Rafe's desk." 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"Then Rafe stripped and fucked Simon raw while we all cheered." 

"Yeah... Wait a minute. What do you mean Rafe screwed Simon. I thought he and Megan were together." 

"Finally, I got your attention." Jim leaned over Blair's shoulder and looked at what he was working on. "What is  so important?" 

"Because I got my doctorate, I'm changing my e-mail address and contacting all the different lists I'm on. It's a real pain in the ass," Blair grumbled and hit a key to send off more e-mail. "I didn't realize how many people I had to write to, to let them know about the new address." 

"Why not just send a general notice out to your lists and then you won't have so many e-mails to send?" 

"That's the problem, Jim. I belong to way too many lists. This is going to take forever." 

"Well, if you get finished in the next ten minutes, I'll give you a reward." 

Blair looked over at Jim and finally noticed the smoldering expression on his partner's face. "Oh. I think I'll be done in about five minutes." 

"I'll be waiting upstairs, Chief. Don't take too long." 

"I won't. I promise." Blair's fingers flew across the keyboard as he hurried to get out the information. 

\--end-- 

Beth 

* * *

End The Sixty-second Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
